Light Blue Hair
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: This is about a girl named, Kaji, who goes to live with the Masaki's to study to become a shinto preistess.But there's more to her than what meets the eye...


Light Blue Hair  
by blueberry  
  
author's notes: Anyways this is a new story that I just created. It will not only be full of romance, but action as well! I plan to give y'all suspense in each chapter. Anyways I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. SPEED own's the song ' White Love'. And I own Kaji, I created her, gave her personaility, etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" Class meet Genjuu Kaji. She is currently staying at the Masaki's studying to be Shinto preistess. " Mrs.Karei said as she wrote up Kaji's name in Hiragana. " Miss Genjuu please take a seat near Mr.Masaki. "  
  
Kaji nodded as she walked her small, fragile body. Her light blue hair to her shoulders moved with her as she walked slowly. She was only smiling a bit as if she was unhappy today. Finally making towards an empty desk, right next to Tenchi's. She took a seat and began to focus on the teacher as she knew it would be a long day.  
  
After school Kaji walked home with Tenchi. " Tenchi, is school here like this everyday? I mean at my old school it wasn't boring at all. " She commented to him.  
  
" Yeah it usually is boring, " Tenchi said as looked down at her. Kaji was exactly two inches shorter than him.  
  
They walked home chatting about various topics, school , weather, what it was like living in Osaka for Kaji, and videogames.  
  
Entering in the Masaki home, Kaji saw Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sasami all sitting on the couch watching a tv show. " Could you tell me again where they go to school, Tenchi? " Kaji whispered faintly that even Tenchi could barely hear her.  
  
" A special all girls school," Tenchi replied. He hated lying, but could he say," and these six girls are aliens and that why they don't go to school. "  
  
"Oh.." Kaji said as she lowered her head.  
  
" Oh Tenchi is home! Hi,Tenchi! " Sasami said. Soon after Ryoko and Ayeka ran towards Tenchi. Kaji slipped out of the room and ran to hers that she shared with the girls. Had coming here been a good desiscion? Could she handle the constant competetion that girls had for Tenchi? Why would she care?  
  
She went out of the girl's room and quietly left the house. She walked towards the shrine. She saw a kind, old man, Grandfather Masaki, as he insisted her on calling him. She approached him, " I'm ready for my first day of training," she said with a smile.  
  
"First we're going to learn how to clean the shrine properly. Get some buckets of water,rags, and a broom. Your going to clean the whole shrine," Grandfather Masaki said as he began to leave.  
  
" But-, " Kaji started to complain.  
  
"No buts," Grandfather Masaki said as he walked off,smirking.  
  
Kaji ran to get the materials. She decided she would work on the inside of the shrine first.  
  
" Stupid old man, make me clean the shrine. Who does he think he is, Santa Claus? Who is he to think that I will clean this entire shrine all by myself," she commented her voice sounding unsually mean.She pictured a scene with everyone except for her there at the Masaki household.Everyone smiling, laughing about, saying how great it is to not have herself around.   
  
Tenchi walked in on her complaining. " Grandfather thought you would need some help, so he sent me, " Tenchi explained. He smiled at her as he grabbed a scrub. He puleld up his sleeves. He then dispped his scrub into the bucket of water. " I see you dislike cleaning. "  
  
" How'd you know ?" Kaji asked. Was it that clear that she looked mad to be cleaning, that she hated it so much?   
  
" I accidently overheard you. " Tenchi replied.  
  
" I'm sorry about what I said. I should have never said it, its just I'm not use to this kinda of stuff.The most I've ever cleaned was make my bed, " she explained. " You must think I'm the biggest jerk on the planet. "  
  
" No I don't. I know that cleanign this shrine can be a drag, but it does have its advantages, " Tenchi told her as he stood up.  
  
" Like what?"   
  
" Hold on," he said as he walked out of the room. Soon he reentered holding a boom box in his hand. He turned to the local pop station.   
  
" This KJR Radio , Japan's best pop station. Next up is Speed's White Love song only on Japan's best pop station! " the dj said.  
  
" Care to dance? " Tenchi asked Kaji as he held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.  
  
" I'd love to, " she replied smiling blushing a bit.  
  
The two danced together as if they were just walking around it was that simple for them.  
  
"Hey, look at that brat! She's stealing my Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she and Ayeka peered inside thru a window in the back.  
  
" Who does she is trying to make moves on Tenchi!? " Ayeka said.   
  
" I'm going to do anything to get her away from Tenchi and outta here for good," Ryoko commented.  
  
" Me too. Say Ryoko, how would you like to join forces? " Ayeka said grinning, showing an evil smile.  
  
" Why? " Ryoko asked.  
  
" Because then we can work together to get rid of her. Theres a better chance if we work together,"   
Ayeka told Ryoko. Ryoko nodded. If they both worked together they could get that brat outta here faster and better!   
  
" I'm in. Lets give this girl the wrost she'll ever go thru! " Ryoko said. Ryoko thought for a moment," If she was gone then I could have tenchi all to myself!" she thought. This was going to be good. 


End file.
